The Beloved Crow, My Beloved Crow : Side Stories
by Varnatsu
Summary: [KageHina] Tetap dengan cerita antara si Siluman gagak, Kageyama Tobio dan pacar sekaligus majikannya, Hinata Shouyou


**The Beloved Crow, My Beloved Crow : Side Stories**

Apa ini?

Ini adalah kumpulan cerita pendek sampingan dari cerita asli **The** **Beloved Crow, My Beloved Crow** (yang belum baca, silahkan ditengok :3 )

Ceritanya tetap tentang Kageyama Tobio si siluman (kurang lebih begitu) gagak, dan Pacar -sekaligus majikan- nya, Hinata Shouyou (di tambah Si Dokter muda, Sugawara Koushi)

Hope you enjoy it

.

.

.

Start

Story 1 :

 **Kageyama's First Kiss**

(seminggu setelah kepulangan Hinata dari Tokyo)

Hinata asik mengunyah snack P*cky sambil menonton Televisi yang menayangkan sinetron malam hari. Handuknya masih tergantung serampangan di pundaknya. Kageyama yang ada di belakangnya asik mengeringkan rambut Hinata yang masih basah dengan hairdryer.

"Ganti channel lah." Kageyama memprotes.

"Kalau ada yang bagus juga sudah aku ganti dari tadi. Semua acaranya membosankan hari ini."

Sesaat setelahnya adegan di sinetron itu menunjukkan dua orang wanita dan pria yang sedang berciuman. Hinata sontak menutup matanya dengan tangan. "Astaga."

"Jangan sok polos. Seolah kau belum pernah ciuman saja."

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman selain denganmu."

Kageyama menghentikan gerakannya, membuat Hinata menoleh ke atas.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Wajah galak itu sedikit memerah "Jadi.. aku ciuman pertamamu?"

Muka Hinata ikutan memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian kembali memandang ke televisi, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja… aku tidak mengiranya."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, kita bertemu saat kau sudah 19 tahun. Aku pikir rata-rata manusia akan dapat ciuman pertamanya saat SMA. "

"Ya maaf kalau aku tidak laku saat SMA."

Kageyama memeluk leher Hinata, mencium harum rambut pemuda di depannya tanpa peduli rambut itu masih sedikit basah. Hinata memandangnya, disambut dengan kecupan kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku yang tidak dapat ciuman pertamamu, Kageyama."

"He?"

"Kau pertama kali menciumku saat aku baru pulang dari Tokyo minggu kemarin 'kan? Dan sebelumnya kau sudah dicium oleh gadis mabuk itu." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Ah itu…"

"Kalau kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, artinya gadis mabuk itu yang dapat ciuman pertamamu." Nada bicara Hinata meninggi, ia cemburu berat. Tentu saja.

"Soal itu.." Kageyama mengendurkan pelukannya. "Sebenarnya..."

"Hah? Sebenarnya apa?" Hinata melihat muka pemuda gagak itu kembali memerah dan dipalingkan darinya.

"Sebenarnya…." Kageyama melirik Hinata sebentar, "Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku menciummu."

Hinata terpaku, "He? ..apa?"

"Aku pernah menciummu sebelum yang kemarin itu!"

"Ma-Maksudnya?...kau… apa…..? "

"Aku harus ngomong berapa kali sih?! Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku menciummu! Aku pernah menciummu dulu! Aku menciummu saat kau sedang tidur! Dan itu ciuman pertamaku!"

"He…. HEEEEEEEE?!" Hinata kaget dan langsung berdiri. Handuk di pundaknya jatuh ke lantai. Terang saja muka Hinata juga jadi padam lagi.

"Sebelumnya kau pernah menciumku?!Kau menciumku diam-diam?!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan?!"

"Kapan kau melakukannya?! Kapan?!"

"Rahasia."

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu?! Kapan?! Kageyama!"

"Tebak saja sendiri."

"Hoi! Kau curaaang! Kageyamaaa!"

"Ogah!"

"Kageyamaaaaa!"

Seperti biasa, malam itu apartemen Hinata kembali berisik.

.

.

.

.

Story 2 :

 **Sleeping Kiss**

(Kapan Kageyama mencium Hinata?)

Malam itu sepi, Kageyama melihat Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Semenjak Hinata tahu kalau Kageyama bisa berubah wujud jadi manusia delapan bulan lalu, Kageyama tidur di futon di samping kasur Hinata. Kageyama sudah menyukai Hinata semenjak Hinata menolongnya. Wajah menyebalkan plus berisik dan banyak tingkah itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu ditunggu Kageyama dengan tidak sabar saat Hinata pergi kuliah. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kageyama harus bersedia menunggu malam hari supaya bisa menyentuhnya secara utuh, dalam bentuk manusia.

Besok, Hinata harus berangkat ke Tokyo untuk praktek kerja selama tiga bulan. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang bisa diterima Kageyama, ia harus berpisah dengan bocah mungil yang dicintainya itu, tapi mau tak mau ia harus meng-iya-kannya.

Kageyama bangun dari futon dan mendekati Hinata. Si kecil kepala jeruk itu mendengkur kecil. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya baru saja bisa tidur. Karena Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau berpisah dengan Kageyama.

Selimut Hinata dijejalkan sampai kaki secara tidak sadar, membuat Kageyama harus membetulkannya. Setelah memandanginya agak lama, Kageyama mencoba menekan pipi Hinata dengan telunjuknya,

"Mmm…" Hinata menggumam sebentar, alisnya mengkerut. Ia terlihat terganggu.

"Ugh.. " Kageyama hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya melihat wajah bocah itu.

Dan memang ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi,

"Hinata…."

Diusapnya rambut Hinata pelan, lalu memegang dagu mungil Hinata.

Kageyama menciumnya. Tepat dibibir.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hinata. Kageyama bersuara pelan.

"Cepatlah pulang bocah bodoh…"

Masih tidak ada reaksi. Hinata tetap tertidur pulas.

Kageyama kembali berbaring di futonnya dengan muka merah. Ia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai kepala. Baru saja ia sadari..

 _Sial… Itu tadi'kan ciuman pertamaku….._

.

.

.

.

Story 3:

 **Sugawara's Reaction**

(Ini kelanjutan dari Omake)

Bel pintu Hinata berbunyi berulang-ulang. Hinata dan Kageyama tahu siapa itu.

Itu Sugawara.

Sugawara yang sebelumnya secara tidak sengaja melihat Kageyama yang sedang berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Tentu saja itu mengagetkan baginya. Setahun sudah Sugawara kenal gagak yang ditolong oleh Hinata, bahkan dia sendiri yang merawat sang gagak selama tiga bulan saat Hinata sedang ada di Tokyo, walaupun memang sedikit mengherankan baginya karena gagak itu terlalu penurut. Tapi Sugawara sendiri tak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Dia cuman beranggapan sang gagak begitu penurut karena memang dial ah yang telah mengobati lukanya saat gagak itu terluka.

Sampai pada suatu hari, tepat di hari kepulangan Hinata ke Tokyo, Sugawara bermaksud mendatangi sang gagak untuk mengajaknya menjemput Hinata. Ia menemukan gagak itu di taman, belum sempat ia memanggil gagak itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar datang dari tubuh sang gagak.  
Sugawara sontak menutup matanya dengan kedua lengannya, namun ia masih bisa melihat berubahan wujud itu secara samar.

Sugawara terpaku.

Burung gagak di hadapannya berubah wujud, menjadi seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam.

Ia gemetaran "K…kau…."

Pemuda itu menoleh secara spontan, "Sugawara-san?!"

"K…. kau.. ba..bagaima…."

"Sejak kapan Sugawara-san di sana?!"

Karena kejutan yang terlalu mendadak itu, Sugawara dengan cepat tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang dia ada di depan pintu Hinata, memencet tombol bel pintu Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata membuka pintunya, Hinata sudah siap menerima segala kegugupan Sugawara.

"Sugawara-san?"

Muka Sugawara terlihat tidak karuan, begitu Hinata memunculkan wujudnya, Sugawara langsung berteriak dan memegang pundak Hinata "HINATAAA!"

"Eh?! Ah?! Iyaa. Ada apa?!"

"Bu..! Bu….! Gaa…!"

"Eh? Hah?!"

"Ga… ga.. Bu.."

"'Ga'?! Gagak?"

"Iya! I.. itu.. bu.. ga… "

"Gagakku ?"

Sugawara mencengkram pundak Hinata. "Gagakmu! Gagakmu! Manusiaaa! Manusiaa!"

Sugawara melihat seseorang berada di belakang Hinata. Ia menoleh. Dan pemuda gagak itu berdiri di sana. Mata Sugawara kembali melebar ia menunjuk Kageyama dengan cepat sekaligus gemetaran.

"Gaa..! Gaaa…!"

"Sugawara-san." Kageyama mendekat membuat Sugawara malah tambah berteriak sambil terus mundur.

Hinata sampai heran melihat ketakutan Sugawara. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Ia menengahi keduanya, menghentikan Kageyama yang mencoba mendekati Sugawara. "Sebentar"

Hinata tersenyum pada Sugawara "Tidak apa-apa Sugawara-san."

"He- he….?"

"Dia bukan monster atau apapun kok." Hinata sedikit menarik lengan Kageyama mendekat "Dia cuma gagak bodoh yang galak"

Langsung saja sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan cepat ke kepala Hinata dan membuat Sugawara tersentak sedikit. "Eh?!"

"Aduh, sakit bodoh!"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memperkenalkan aku dengan cara seperti itu?"

Hinata menggerutu sambil kembali meneruskan penjelasannya pada Sugawara, "Dia makhluk yang baik, Sugawara-san (dalam hati Hinata ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan "dan aku berpacarannya dengannya" tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya)"

"Ka..kau tahu hal ini sejak awal Hinata?!"

Hinata mengangguk, "Semula aku juga kaget, tapi karena dia sendiri membuktikan kalau dia tidak menyerang, aku percaya padanya."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu, terutama pada kalian berdua." Kageyama menambah.

Kageyama dan Hinata melihat Sugawara sedikit tenang, tapi dokter muda itu masih belum bereaksi apa-apa.

"Tapi dia hobi memukul kepala orang" Hinata akhirnya menambah

"Kau saja yang bodoh" satu jitakan datang lagi

"Aduh! Kau tidak bisa berhenti menyakitiku apa?!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padamu!"

"Kau mengejekku."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk memukulku begitu!"

"Itu bisa jadi alasan kalau kau orangnya"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalau tidak diperlakukan seperti itu, kau tidak akan maju. Tumbuh tinggi saja tidak becus."

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh pendapatmu?"

"Masa kalah dengan gagak peliharaannya sendiri. Ingat, kau 18 cm lebih pendek dariku."

"Berisiiiik!" Hinata berniat memukul Kageyama, tapi kepalanya sudah tertahan oleh lengan Kageyama, akhirnya ia tidak bisa meraihnya sedikitpun. Ia hanya bisa menggapai-gapai dengan lucunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan, membuat keduanya berhenti bertengkar. Asalnya dari Sugawara. Dan sebentar saja, tawa itu melebar.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Hinata dan Kageyama berpandangan. Ternyata ketakutan Sugawara lenyap sudah. Sugawara mengusap airmatanya yang keluar karena tertawa "Kalian sama saja dengan sebelumnya."

Kedua pemuda di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Sugawara-san." Kageyama kembali mendekat.

"Kau punya nama?"

Kageyama mengangguk, "Kageyama Tobio, itu namaku."

"Kageyama ya? Hinata yang memberikanmu nama?"

"Bukan, itu namaku sendiri dari awal"

"Wah, tapi ngomong-ngomong nama kalian cocok. 'Kage' dan 'Hi'. 'Bayangan' dan 'Cahaya'."

Perkataan Sugawara membuat keduanya tersadar. Muka keduanya memerah dan Sugawara tertawa lagi.

"Sugawara-san, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu dengan mulutku sendiri…." Kageyama menunduk, "Terima kasih sudah merawatku. Aku tidak akan bisa sembuh tanpa Sugawara-san."

Sugawara mengangkat tangannya, Kageyama tahu apa maksudnya. Ia membiarkan Sugawara mengusap rambutnya.

"Baik, sekarang kalian punya tugas untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas padaku." Sugawara berkacak pinggang.

Kageyama dan Hinata berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baik"

.

.

.

Fin

 **Note :**

Nah nah.. nah.

KageHina lagi

ini lanjutan dari yang sebelumnya,

hahaha im a helpless KageHina shipper T~T

Tak apa, tak apa.

buat kalian yang demen KageHina,

ini akan jadi fanfic surga kalian (njir pede kau Var)

okeh2

terima kasih banyak telah membaca cerita2ku,

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

tetap setia dengan kata

"as long as im here, you're the strongest!" _


End file.
